


七年之痒（23）

by c_petrichor



Category: 83 line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor
Kudos: 10





	七年之痒（23）

Alpha 澈 × Omega 特  
私设很多且ooc  
狗血狗血狗血！慎！

“服务你足够了。”

说完这句金希澈就用手的指节在朴正洙腰侧轻轻刮着，引得朴正洙连连讨饶拒绝：“你都不累吗，不睡觉还有心思想这种事。”

“累又怎么了，你忘记你老公是精力王了吗？”

边说着边将手伸进朴正洙松垮的裤腰里，摸了一把，先是一愣，然后笑了出来：“有些人嘴上拒绝着，暗地里连丁字裤都穿上了，摆明了就是要勾引我。”

一把脱下身下人的裤子，看到令人窒息的色欲画面，更是急不可耐地抬高了Omega的一条腿，手伸到后庭去，两指能很轻易探入。

金希澈更是惊讶：“你竟然自己做了清洁和扩张？”

朴正洙早在金希澈戳穿他的时候就害羞地用手捂住脸，怎么看都是一副任君采撷的模样。这时候小声地回怼了一句：“不然你以为我为什么洗个澡那么久……”

“我也纳闷呢，我以为我哄完乐乐睡觉回房也会有个宝贝来哄我睡觉，结果那个宝贝居然没在床上等我。”

朴正洙正因为金希澈的手对他前后夹击而舒服地双腿在空中扑腾，听到这话就以腿代手，折着腿在金希澈背后轻拍，边蹭着边说：“那现在我们澈儿快睡吧……啊！”

金希澈的拇指狠狠擦过Omega的顶端，把在背后作乱的腿抓住，往大腿深处轻咬了一口。

“你是让我快睡你是吗？遵命。”

他把自己的衣服脱掉，帮着朴正洙的上衣脱到手腕处时却停住了。Omega疑惑地看着他，却收到一个邪笑，然后他的手腕一紧，金希澈居然直接用衣服打了个结把他双手绑住。

可他却没有脱掉那条丁字裤，而是把细细的那根线拨开，扶着自己的性器抵了上去。

“特儿也很想它吧。”

“能不能不要废话。”

空气中的红茶香气浓重得微微发苦，朴正洙脸颊酡红，嘴唇微张着娇嗔，双手被绑着，胸前的乳珠挺立着，怎么看怎么想蹂躏。金希澈俯下身，亲吻着他胸上的痣，顺路慢慢吻上喉结，然后下身用力地挺了进去。

“唔……”

被填满的滋味实在太舒服，朴正洙发出喟叹，被捆的双手往前伸，套住金希澈的脖颈娇喘：“老公好棒~嗯……”

朴正洙在前后夹击中缴械得很快，尖叫着射了几股在金希澈的小腹上。后穴紧缩得厉害，眼角泛了几滴泪。

“你这狐狸怎么这么会夹，我快忍不住了。”金希澈加快了速度，低头吻去朴正洙的眼泪，“怎么还被操哭了？”

朴正洙的腿紧紧环着身上人的腰，手主动去擦拭金希澈腹上的白浊。

“说得好像以前不会哭一样，还不是你太大了技术太好了。”

怎么能用这么纯的脸面无表情地说这种话，金希澈眯起眼睛发狠地操弄起来。

“你这么勾人，我没法不弄哭你。”

金希澈把脑袋埋进朴正洙的肩颈，狠狠咬了一口Omega肩上壮硕却不失美感的肌肉，低吼一声射了出来。

“又射在里面了，宝贝。”

金希澈解开朴正洙手上绑着的衣服。朴正洙一脱离束缚，就推开金希澈，坐了起来，翻身跪在床上。像是故意似的，不理金希澈，却把屁股翘着对着他，用手轻按自己的后穴，使力让精液汩汩流出。

一边按还一边抱怨：“看来下次还是带套好了，清理好麻烦。”

这半分钟里金希澈就目瞪口呆地看着Omega揉弄着自己的后穴，像是第一次见这画面的毛头小子一样，下身慢慢地又开始疼痛，却不知道怎么进行下一步。

朴正洙却在这时候直直盯着他，水眸里的雾气朦朦。

“老公帮我~”

“我……怎么帮？”

金希澈上前，双手扶着他的臀瓣，轻轻揉捏。

“床头柜打开看看。”

金希澈一脸疑惑地爬到床头打开抽屉，惊喜地拿出了一个跳蛋。回过头捏紧朴正洙的下巴吻住他的唇，对方的舌尖有预谋似的舔弄过他的每一颗牙齿。两人分开后，彼此交融的唾液滴落在朴正洙撑着身体的手背上。

“我们正洙好骚啊，竟然还准备了这个？看来我今晚要死在你身上了，嗯？就是不知道这个玩具要怎么帮你把精液弄出来了，宝贝。”

坏笑着就打开开关，塞进Omega的后穴中，满意地听到了对方音调时高时低的嘤咛。

朴正洙颤抖着夹紧了腿下了床，跪在床边的地毯上，顺手把金希澈的腿带了出来，

“你想让我下床？”

朴正洙被后穴刺激地打了个颤，眼角似乎更红了。

“是让你坐在床边。刚才你服务我了，现在轮到我服务你了。”

金希澈听话地坐好，就看到心爱的人埋在自己腿间，舔弄着自己的那根东西，灵巧的舌头让他连连发出呻吟，强忍着想把朴正洙的头狠狠按向自己下体的冲动。

他这样是怕伤到朴正洙，结果那个媚人的狐狸精自发地给他做深喉，一下又一下，脑袋起伏得厉害。

金希澈看着这色欲的画面，突然想起了七年前做的春梦。

那时候他刚认识朴正洙没多久，已经对他心生了些爱慕，但还没有采取行动追求。

在一次聚会上，大家都喝了酒，玩了几个游戏，包括真心话大冒险。有一轮金希澈输了，选择了大冒险，那群人不知道是有意还是无意，说等着第二轮输的人一起惩罚，然后一直喜欢他的那个女Beta就输了。给他们俩出的惩罚是让金希澈用大腿根夹着一盒牛奶，女生跪在他面前用吸管喝那盒牛奶。

金希澈那时候许是醉了，即使女生跪在他面前，甚至带着点骚气地边喝边盯着他，他还是视线模糊，满脑子想着另一个人的脸。别人和那女生都以为金希澈经历这一遭肯定会硬，可金希澈一点反应都没有，等女生喝完一整盒牛奶就立马推开了她。

那天晚上回去后金希澈就做了春梦，梦里的场景和现在几乎一模一样，朴正洙跪在他腿间，握着他的硬挺上下舔弄，还媚眼如丝地盯着他。

第二天醒来后，金希澈洗着内裤，就下定决心对朴正洙表白。

金希澈一边想着，一边加快了按着朴正洙脑袋的频率，喘息声又哑又急，滴到他大腿根上的液体不知道是泪水还是口水，身下人呜咽着的娇吟十分诱人。

“正洙，你的小嘴好会吸。”

金希澈察觉自己要射了，赶紧想抽出来，没料到还是没忍住，刚拔出去就射了出来，一股一股地都朝着朴正洙的脸上喷去。

“啊，射到你脸上了。”

金希澈去床头抽了两张纸，疼惜地给朴正洙擦拭着脸。对方直勾勾地看着他，在他擦到他头发上时，偏过头亲吻Alpha的手腕。

“小玩具还在我身体里。”

金希澈动作一顿，室内有两秒的安静，衬得那微微的震动声更加明显。他眼神一暗，把朴正洙从地上捞起来，摔在床上。

“看来你今晚铆足了劲想榨干我了，嗯？”

手指伸进蜜穴里抠挖，把作乱的东西取出来。心疼朴正洙刚才跪在地毯上，不舍得让他继续跪在床上，拿了个枕头垫在他腰下让他侧躺着，从背后深深刺入，左手也不停歇地替Omega撸动着。

“啊…啊……嗯……太快了老公！停…停一下……不要…嗯……哈啊！”

这次金希澈在爆发之时及时抽出，射在他臀间和大腿根。朴正洙也同时射在了床单上，两人都张着嘴微微喘气。

极尽缠绵之后，金希澈从背后拥着丈夫，吻着那流了点薄汗的头发，低声温柔地问：“累不累？”

朴正洙偎在他怀里回答：“好累。”

金希澈笑着拨弄他的耳朵：“你今晚叫我老公的次数比这半年都多。”

朴正洙用手肘往背后轻轻一顶：“滚啦你。”

金希澈宠溺地吻了吻他，故意拍了拍他屁股：“可怜我们宝贝又要洗一次澡了，快去吧，我把这里收拾一下，你出来就能睡了。”

金希澈赤身裸体地换好了床单被单，仔细嗅了嗅空气中交缠的信息素味，还夹杂着淡淡的腥膻味，不舍地喷了清新剂。

朴正洙洗好澡出来就看到金希澈光溜溜地站在浴室门口发呆，知道他洁癖发作怕弄脏刚换下的被褥，笑着让他赶紧去洗澡。

本来白天就挺累的，晚上又运动了一场，两人洗好澡后很快就沉睡过去。

第二天是金希澈先醒了，亲吻了身边人的额头，起床洗漱后，走出卧室，发现乐乐已经自己坐在沙发上看起电视来。

“哎呀，乐乐起得比爸爸还早呀。”

乐乐撅起嘴看爸爸：“爸爸们昨天晚上趁我睡觉偷偷玩我的水枪了吗？”

金希澈一脸懵逼：“哈？为什么这么问？”

“我半夜起来想去厕所拉臭臭，经过你们房间，听到澈爸爸你说你不小心射在特爸爸脸上了！难道不是玩我的水枪了吗！是不是还动了我其他的玩具？因为我听到特爸爸说什么玩具在他身体里！”

金希澈哭笑不得，万万没想到乐乐昨天能偷听到这么多东西，无奈地撒谎：“哎呀，被你发现了呢。昨天我们偷拿了你的玩具玩，原谅我们嘛，下次一定经过你同意再动你东西。”

乐乐歪歪脑袋：“可是我刚才去看，我的玩具都好好的没被动过呀。”

金希澈磕巴着说：“啊？啊呀，那不是怕被你发现所以玩完就赶紧放回去了吗？没想到你这个小机灵还是发现了。”

乐乐转了转大眼睛，像是接受了这个说法，然后继续问：“那你们还背着我吃冷面了吗？我听到你说特爸爸的小嘴好会吸。”

金希澈崩溃地抓着脑袋：“我的天哪，小宝贝你到底听到了多少？！”

乐乐一脸无辜：“没啦，就这几句。我急着拉臭臭，没有听完你们说话。”

金希澈扶额：“对，特爸爸昨晚说肚子饿了，就偷偷吃了冷面。虽然我们偷玩你玩具，还偷吃东西，是不对的，但是你也不能偷听爸爸说话，这也是不对的，知道吗？”

乐乐点点头：“我知道啦！”

金希澈摸摸乐乐的小脑袋：“乐宝好棒，我给你煎蛋吃好不好，你最喜欢的那种会流心的。”

朴正洙打着哈欠出来，抱抱可爱的儿子，然后走进厨房。

金希澈看到朴正洙进厨房，第一句话就是：“我觉得我们该重新装修一下房子，现在隔音太差了。”

朴正洙：哈？


End file.
